


"Take a picture of me, angel?"

by Nymphalis_antiopa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Desert, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa
Summary: Illustration: Aziraphale's snapshot of Crowley posing with a religious sign during a road trip in America in 1969.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 52





	"Take a picture of me, angel?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Polaroids and Salt Pillars and Other Accidents of Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131596) by [Princip1914](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princip1914/pseuds/Princip1914). 



THE END IS COMING. WHERE ARE YOU HEADED?

This was not a question that Aziraphale wanted to ask. It was not a question either of them was willing to answer. But it was the photograph Aziraphale would like best in the years that followed, the one that would have lived, creased and worn, in the folds of Aziraphale’s wallet, if he were the kind of man to have a wallet. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hello on [Tumblr](https://scrapbramble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
